


Sir Farfetch'd

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Arthurian, Chivalry, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Sir Farfetch'd tilts at windmills, certain that they are dragons.





	Sir Farfetch'd

Sir Farfetch'd eyed the dragonite before her. It was a loathsome beast, and for honor, Sir Farfetch’d would slay it. She shifted the leak in her mouth, finding the best grip. Ducking her head low, she charged. With a swivel of her head, she smote the brute.

The brachets came them, tongues slavering at Sir Farfetch’d’s tail feathers. With a flutter of her wings, she alighted upon the palfrey, which swished her fiery tail and neighed. Below, the brachets barked and growled, but Sir Farfetch’d was out of their reach. “Farfetch’d,” Sir Farfetch’d said. She had done passing well, but the dragonite still breathed. Anon, the brachets would return to the manor. Sir Farfetch’d would try again, and gramercy, she would prevail.

\---

Inside the house, Molly and Paige sat down for their afternoon tea. Molly had prepared it, while Paige brought the houndours back inside.

“That silly farfetch’d still after our windmill?” Molly asked.

“Every day,” Paige sighed. “It attacks the windmill, I have the houndours chase it off, and it flies up onto the ponyta. I call the houndours back inside, and it has another go. I wish I knew what its issue was. Does it just hate windmills or something?”

Molly peaked out into the yard through the window curtains. A distant cry of “Farfetch’d!” could be heard.

“It kill the windmill yet?” Paige asked, rolling her eyes.

Molly giggled. “The silly thing charged the windmill so hard that it knocked itself back into the bushes!”

\---

Sir Farfetch’d was bruised but not beaten. The dragonite had smote her back into the bushes, and Sir Farfetch’d’s leak had been knocked aside. Sir Farfetch’d searched for it, eventually finding it with her wing. She pulled it close and then looked at how she was holding her leak – under her wing, instead of in her mouth. Now it was a lance, instead of a club. Sir Farfetch’d looked around in the underbrush. A leafy branch had been knocked loose. Sir Farfetch’d picked it up with her other wing. Now it was a shield to accompany her lance. Her countenance resolute, she left the bush.

\---

“Hey, Paige, come look at this!” Molly cried excitedly from her place by the window.

“What’s happening?” Paige asked.

“I don’t know,” Molly said. “Just come look.”

Pushing her chair back, Paige went over to the window and looked out. The farfetch’d was about to have another go at the windmill, but something was different. Then Paige placed it. The farfetch’d was holding her leak differently and had made herself a leafy shield. As she charged the windmill, she began to glow.

Molly and Paige looked at each other.

“Impossible,” Molly said.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Paige said.

Farfetch’d was evolving.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the Arthurian language understandable through context clues, but if anyone was still wondering about any of the archaic words, here's the glossary:
> 
> **Anon**: Soon  
**Brachet**: A female hunting dog  
**Gramercy**: An expression of surprise or strong feeling; an expression of gratitude  
**Palfrey**: A gentle riding horse


End file.
